Toy Story Racer
PlayStation PlayStation Network | genre = Racing | modes = Single-player, multiplayer | platforms = Game Boy Color, PlayStation }} Toy Story Racer is a kart racing game based on the ''Toy Story'' franchise. The game was released in 2001 for the Game Boy Color and PlayStation systems. The PlayStation version has also been released on the PlayStation Network as a PSone Classic, in July 2010 in America and August 2010 in Europe. The game features 12 playable characters. Gameplay Toy Story Racer features 12 playable characters: There are 200 soldiers to collect throughout the game, gained by competing in the different types of races. Eight of the 12 characters must be unlocked by earning the required number of soldiers for that respective character. The initially unlocked characters are: Woody, Buzz, Bo Peep, and RC. Racing types *Single Race - Regular race, the player must finish in first place to be awarded a soldier (some races range in the number of laps and number of opponents). *Reverse Race - Same as Single Race, but the tracks are reversed (this feature can be played on other types of races such as knockouts, tags and smash races). *Race Cup Tournaments - A race tournament where each position is awarded points; the winner is the toy with the most points *Smash Challenge - 4-8 toys are placed in a track, where the aim is to eliminate other toys by using the weapons on the track *Smash Tournament - A Smash Challenge-based tournament, where toys are given points for the number of "smashes" they earn during each of the tracks. *Knockout Race - A knockout-style race, where the toy in last place on every lap is eliminated. *Knockout Tournament - A knockout-style tournament, where toys are eliminated at the end of every race. *Survival Race - Same as Single Race but players must avoid being hit by weapons, otherwise they are eliminated. They must also finish in first place within the time limit. *Super Survival Race - Same as survival race, but the player must eliminate all the toys. *Time Trial Laps - Arcade-style mode; complete the lap within the time limit to win. *Endurance Races - Complete a number of laps within a time limit to avoid elimination. *Tag Races - To win the player must bump other players with their car. *Smash Tag Races - Same as tag race, but players are eliminated with weapons, not by crashing. *Collection Challenges - Collect the items scattered (clown toys) throughout the tracks before the time runs out. *Target Challenges - Hit the target boards with weapons scattered throughout the tracks before the time runs out. *Countdown Challenges - The player must complete a number of races within a time limit. Levels and items The game has 18 tracks: 11 race tracks and 7 smash arenas. Race tracks include Andy's house, Andy's neighborhood, a shopping mall, a pier, Pizza Planet, an underground parking lot, and Sid's house. Smash arenas include a basketball court, a bowling alley, a cinema, a gas station, and an ice rink. A skate park level serves as both a race track and a smash arena. The game includes eight items, found in four different coloured boxes. Seven of the items are weapons that can be used against other racers; the eighth item is a special item. Two items are contained in each box. Items include a whipping top, a rocket, electroshock and a speed booster. Reception | Allgame_PS = | EGM_PS = 5.17/10 | GI_GBC = 4/10; 2/10 | GI_PS = 5/10 | GameRev_PS = C | GSpot_GBC = 6.8/10 | GSpot_PS = 6.9/10 | GameZone_PS = 10/10 | IGN_GBC = 7/10 | IGN_PS = 8.2/10 | NP_GBC = | OPM_PS = | rev1 = The Cincinnati Enquirer | rev1_PS = | GR_GBC = 63% | GR_PS = 73.66% | MC_PS = 76/100 }} The game received a 73.66% score from the aggregator website GameRankings, based on 16 reviews for the PlayStation version, and 63% based on 6 reviews for the Game Boy Color version; the PlayStation version also got a score of 76 out of 100 from aggregator website Metacritic based on 8 reviews. IGN's review stated "Toy Story Racer is aimed at young kids, but it's surprisingly adult in the level of detail, depth of gameplay, and its overall design", whilst Tim Tracy, from GameSpot, remarked that "it's no Crash Team Racing, but Toy Story Racer provides plenty of challenge for young and old alike." References External links * Category:2001 video games Category:Activision games Category:PlayStation (console) games Category:PlayStation Network games Category:Game Boy Color games Category:Tiertex Design Studios games Category:Toy Story video games Category:Disney video games Category:Traveller's Tales games Category:Video games based on films Category:Video games based on Pixar films Category:Video games developed in the United Kingdom Category:Karting video games